1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glue segment which is attachable to a drive shaft and consists of a convexly curved glue take-up surface as well as an axial bore generally located at the center of curvature of the glue take-up surface An axial connecting hole or receptacle for the drive shaft is located between the above-mentioned axial bore and the glue take-up surface The wall located between the axial bore and the connecting hole or receptacle is slotted and is penetrated by a tension bolt which is disposed diagonally to the slot for adjusting the circumferential spacing of the slot to cause the hole to be tightened about the drive shaft to selectively secure the glue segment against axial movement on the drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glue segments of this type are generally disclosed in German Patent No. 2,435,582. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,040; 4,040,887: 4,092,207; 4,361,460: 4,430,141 and 4,445,961 disclose various labelling machines that may include similar glue segments.
The labelling machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,098 discloses a plurality of such glue segments which are each axially disposed on a corresponding drive shaft at a proper axial position for alignment with the various labelling stations, and with the bottles. However, it is not uncommon for loose spacer rings to be mounted on the drive shaft for the axial positioning of the glue segments on the shaft Although not specifically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,098, such spacer rings can be used for the individual segments as well as for two segments which are mounted with a certain axial distance between each of the adjustable glue segments Therefore, during the construction of such a labelling station, attention must be paid to assure that the correct distance rings are chosen. It would be desirable if, during each change over of the machines, the choice of the proper distance or spacer ring would not have to be made. Although the properly selected distance rings, once selected, could remain with the glue segments, there remains a need for providing proper spacing which is simple, reliable and convenient.